The Chipettes Show
by StoriesbyCedarWoods
Summary: A personal idea for a spin-off revolving around the Chipettes.
1. Chapter 1

THE NEW ADVENTURES OF THE CHIPETTES

Season 1

(In this season the girls are all 11 years old at the start)

1. Pilot - The Chipettes enter a song and dance competition. Everything

seems to be looking up, until the absent minded Ms. Miller, trips over her cat (don't ask

me why she brought it), causing the set to fall over. Can the Chipettes regain their spot

in the competition, or will they be permanently disqualified?

Key song: A modernized version of New Attitude - by Patti Labell

2. Head in the Clouds - Jeanette wants to try sky diving, but she's too afraid to go for it.

Brittany of course, challenges her sister to a game of 'who can do the most daring things first?'

Jen loses time after time, and is totally humiliated. Then a friend from school Gina Townsted (just a working name) reveals to Jen, that she used to be just like her. This encourages Jen, she gives sky diving a try, and wins the competition.

Key song: Hot Air Balloon - by Owl City

3. Eleanor: Chipette of Many Hats - Ellie has always been the busiest of the Chipettes. Athletic

star at school, music star on stage. Now, she's adding a new hat to the rack: Cooking star.

Eleanor becomes host for a day of her favorite cooking show (probably some name poking fun at Emmeril). When the real host, becomes ill, Ellie has to fill in for longer. The audience loves her, but Ellie just wants to go back to simply watching the show.

Key song: ?

4. Adrian Munk - The first parody episode, and the first appearance of Alvin & the Chipmunks and Dave. This episode parodies the USA Network show Monk. Adrian Munk, a brilliant but very odd detective, is called to investigate the disappearance of a beautiful heir. He is distracted by the

loss of his wife (dies of natural causes in this version) though, a loss which has left him completely obsessive compulsive. Can Adrian Munk solve the case, or will his constant hand-wiping, drive everyone crazy, and cause it to be too

late for the heiress?

Characters: Simon - Adrian Munk (Adrian Monk)

Brittany - Brittany Flameing ( Sharona Fleming, Monk's original assistant)

Alvin - Lt. Alvin Dishwasher (Lt. Randy Disher)

Dave - Capt. Leland Sevilmeyer (Capt. Leland Stotlemeyer)

Jeanette - Ms. Jennifer Moneybags [the heiress] (made up)

Eleanor - Natalie Tugger (Natalie Teeger, Monk's second assistant)

Theodore - Teddy Van Sleeze [the kidnapper] (made up)

Key song: It's a Jungle Out There (Monk Theme) - By Randy Newman

If you have never seen the show Monk, I apologize if this episode does not make sense.

5. Hammers and Nails - Brittany is in a sour mood (shocker) because the city is planning to tear down her favorite beauty salon, and replace it with a humanitarian aid headquarters. Brittany resorts to behaving like a total jerk (gasp), and points out all the reasons why people like beauty salons more then aid foundations. Ellie meanwhile, is working for the opposite team, and sings at a small benifit concert to support the humanitarians. This creates a riff (woah) between the two, and (poor pitiful) Jeanette has to find some way to get her sisters talking again. In the end a solution is reached, that pleases everyone.

Key songs: Material Girl - by Madonna, and Echoes - by Dar Williams

6. Ms. Miller Lost Something - In this episode, Ms. Miller misplaces her most cherished pair of shoes. These shoes (pumps with diamonds in the soles) are the shoes Ms. Miller was wearing when she first became a star. The girls set about trying to find the missing shoes, with each of them going about it in completely ridiculous (and funny) ways. Eventually they realize 3 heads are better then one. In the end, it turns out that the shoes were really under some clothes at the bottom of Ms. Miller's closet, but the girls learn a lesson about working together anyways.

Key song: ?

7. The Witness Who Doesn't See Anything - Jeanette witnesses a store robbery, and is called to identify the guilty party. She is so freaked out about this, that she starts acting even more like Jeannete than usual. Simon (this episode does not feature the other boys) helps her by building a pair of serene-a-graphic glasses. When Jen puts these on, she can make herself be in any happy place she wants. She is so obsessed with them though, that when it comes time to pick the robber at the police station, she chooses the wrong guy. Luckily, he's not very smart, and goes out and robs another store. This time, the police catch him, and Jeanette destroys the trouble-making glasses.

Key song: ?

8. Lights, Camera, Action - The Chipettes decide to pursue roles in a new movie about a brave group of warrior princesses. However, when the director is only interested in Brittany, she let's her eagerness get to her, and doesn't even try to get her sisters parts in the movie. Eventually, once Brittany realizes the error of her ways, she turns the role down.

Key song: The Fame (with alterations) - by Lady Gaga

9. Be a Good Sport - It's the start of Baseball season, and Ellie is excited to play. Her team is excited too, and welcome her back with open arms. However, someone on the opposing team, pulls a dirty trick on her. They spike Ellie's fruit-juice with some sort of drug, so that she'll fail the drug test. Brit hears about this, gets very mad, and sets out to find the guilty party and give them a piece of her mind. In the end, Ellie is allowed to play when the kid who did it, comes forth and confesses.

Key song: Trouble - by P!nk

10. Brittany's Boy-um-Enemy: Brit and Alvin are having relationship troubles. They both have their minds firmly set on winning a song writing competition. They end up writing cruel things about each other, and consequently, break up because of it. Dave and Ms. Miller work together to try and come up with a way to show Alvin and Brittany just how silly their being. Theodore and Simon also pitch in (as well as Ellie and Jen).

Key song: ?

11. Granny Miller Comes to Call - Grandma Miller comes for a visit. Ms. Miller is frantic as she tries to make everything perfect, for her hard to please mother. The girls are all excited to see their Grandma, who only comes to visit every couple of years. Jen notices though, that Ms. Miller does not seem quite as thrilled about it as the girls. She asks Ms. Miller what the matter is, and Ms. Miller explains that her mother did not think girls should go out and become famous; a girl's place was in the home. When Grandma finally gets there, things are very tense. In the end, after a conversation with the shy (but wise) Jen, Grandma Miller and her daughter make up (and everyone goes out for sundaes).

Key songs: Modernized version of - My Mother/ The Last Word - by Mary Chapin Carpenter

12. Beach Party Blunder - Brittany is having a beach party for all the rich kids. Jeannete, who wants to be popular like her sister, asks to tag along, but Brittany refuses. Brittany goes to the party, leaving Jen alone and upset. Jeannete decides to start her own club "The Yay for Clumsy Oafs Club" [just a working title]. As leader of this new club, Jen feels she is finally accepted, despite her perceived faults. Meanwhile Brit is finding out that the "cool" rich kids are just a bunch of mean snotty snobby jerks. One of them tricks her into giving him all her allowance money ($60.00 saved over a year) and then everyone leaves. Brittany is left all alone, and wishes she hadn't been so mean to Jen. Jen and her clumsy friends meet up with Ellie and her baseball team, who are out celebrating a big win. Ellie reminds Jen how much their big sister really loves her. Jen goes to see Brit. They hug and make up, and Brittany invites all the kids from the "YCOC" to a beach party.

Key song: Sunshine and Summertime - By Faith Hill

13. Moderately Happy Birthday to You - The Chipmunks plan a party for the Chipettes. Alvin wants their 12th birthday to be a grand celebration, and even invites all their old friends from Australia to the party. However, the girls are all having a very bad week. Brittany gets a bad manicure, Jeannet trips over her feet and knocks over her science project at show and tell, and Eleanor's team loses a big volleyball game. They are all feeling mighty depressed, and not even the prospect of their approaching 12th birthday can cheer them up. Will the boys be able to think of something to lift the girls spirits?

Key songs: Happy Birthday to You (duh) - Reprise of New Attitude - It's my Party

14. Camp Brittany - Ms. Miller sends the girls off to Camp Freesweat (again just a working title). Ellie is delighted, Jen is nervous but eager, and Brit is furious. She complains about everything, from the bus drive up the bumpy mountain road to camp, to the small leak in her tent. When the camping party gets separated by a big windstorm, Ellie's ankle is broken (and Jen is useless in a crises) so it's up to Brit to deliver her sisters (and a few other kids) to safety.

Key song: ?

15. Jeanette: Up and Down - Jen is having a particularly clumsy week. She is tripping and falling over every three minutes it seems, and is annoying everyone at school. Eventually Jeanette trips over her own shoelaces, causing Brit's painstakingly crafted (as in Brit worked on it for 1/2 an hour) diarama of Broadway to topple. At first Jen is scared to tell Brit, because Brit has threatened to put whoever did it in a lot of pain. After three stressful days, Jen is so nervous she can't stand up. Brit finds her sitting by the swimming pool (they have one in here), and sits down, whining at her that she'll never know who did it. Jen breaks down crying and tells Brit the truth. To this, Brit (still crying herself) responds "Jeanette, try to contain yourself. Can't you see I'm distraught?" This pushes Jen over the edge, and she promptly pushes Brittney (sorry Brit fans) into the pool. Roll credits.

Key song: ?

16. Theodore Presents - Theodore is nervous about presenting his cookies at the town bake off. Eleanor helps him by taking him to Aunt Kim's Bakery (working title). There Theodore learns that every great baker (or every great anyone for that matter) started out a nobody. Theodore gains his confidence, wins the bake-off and gives Ellie flowers (just a nice touch I thought).

Key song: ?

17. Farcebook - Brittany discovers the networking sight Farcebook, which seems like lots of fun at first (she can talk to other girls who think of nothing but their hair and nails) and she truly enjoys it. Then the website starts sending her false advertising. Brittany is convinced that she will win a million dollars in Farcebook's modeling contest. Her sisters try to convince her there's something wrong with the whole picture.

Key song: ?

18. Veronica Marsbars

A spoof on the popular show Veronica Mars.

Cast: Eleanor - Veronica Marsbars (Veronica Mars)

Theodore - Duncan Sugarcane (Duncan Cane)

Alvin - Lunkhead Echoes (Logan Echolls)

Simon -Stash Poztivty (Stosh "Piz" Piznarski)

Unknown human - Arron Echoes (Arron Echolls)

Dave - Keith Marsbars (Keith Mars)

Brittany - Lilly Sugarcane (Lilly Cane) [the dead girl]

Jeannete - Cindy i-Mac ( Cindy "Mac"Macinze )

Ms. Miller - Sheriff Donna Lambchop (Sherrif Don Lamb [originaly a man])

Unknown Munks as Wobble Nervaroops (Eli "Weevil" Nevaro) and Wally Finesse (W. Finell)

I decided to cut Dick Casablancess out, because he's to much of a jerk.

Veronica Marsabars is a genius child slueth who works as a private eye in her father Keith's detective agency. When her best friend Lilly mysteriously dies after visiting the home of her former boyfriend Duncan Sugarcane. Marsbars tries to solve the death with the help of best friend Wally Finesse, the school butthead Lunkhead Echoes, and reformed biker Wobble Nervaroops. Along the way, the bitter Veronica finds herself falling in love with Lunkhead despite her longstanding feelings of dislike for him. She discovers that Arron Echoes, abuses his son on a regular basis, and may have been her best friends killer.

Key song: We Used to be Friends - by The Dandy Warhols

19. California Munks - The girls go to California with a famous music producer who wants to make a California themed music video. While there, Brittany tries to get her name placed outside Mann's Chinese Theater.

Key song: California Girls (Clean version with modifications) - by Katy Perry

20. Psycho or Psychiatrist - Brittany sets up her own psychiatrist booth (Ala Lucy from Peanuts) and charges $30.00 bucks for bogus advice. But when a 10 year old girl comes to her because her grandpa died, Brit realizes she doesn't know how to help her.

Key song: ?

21. Jen's Job - Jeanette volunteers at a grocery store, but is angry when she discovers that Alvin, who also volunteered, is making more money then her, just because he's a boy. Jen is mad, but not confidant enough to protest. Brit helps her sister to stand up for her right to earn more.

Key song: ?

22. Ms. Miller's Memories - Ms. Miller finds an old photo album from her days with The Thrillers. She and the girls spend a quite night at home, and Ms. Miller tells the girls stories about some of the photographs. At the very end of the episode, their teacher tells the class that a new student is arriving.

The door opens, and a girl's foot steps in -

TO BE CONTINUED

Key songs: Put Your Records on - by Corine Bailey Ray/ Thanks for the Memories


	2. Season 2

SEASON 2

(1) 23. The Girls of Rock and Roll (Part 1) - The new girl at school is Charlene. She comes from New Orleans, where she worked as a teen singing sensation, before she had to move to The Chipettes hometown, to avoid a crazed fan. After her first day of school, Brittany decides to take the new girl under her wing. They quickly find however, that they are both attention hungry glamor queens, and this sets up a strong rivalry between them.

Key song: Girl's of Rock n' Roll (all girl version) This becomes the theme from now on

(2) 24. The Girls of Rock and Roll (Part 2) - Charlene and Brit continue to butt heads. Then when Alvin takes an interest in Char, it becomes full blown rivalry. Brit tries to make Char as unpopular as possible. Simon and Eleanor join forces, to convice the two bickering divas, that niether of them is the enemy. In the end, when Brit is nearly eaten by a nasty bird, and Charlene saves her, the two become more respectful of each other (although they still get into rants oftentimes).

Key song: Bulletproof - by La Roux

(3) 25. We're Outback - In this episode, the Chipettes go to Australia for the first time since their infancy. They bring Ms. Miller with them, and are having a great time. They even see some of their old friends. Olivia, their old freind from the orphanage also arrives while the girls and Ms. Miller are eating out. Unfortunately, so does a bitter old Ms. Geralda (a new name for the cheesily named Ms. Grudge). When the girls are kidnapped, can Olivia and Ms. Miller get them back?

Key song: Something by an Australian artist (I don't know any)

(4) 26. Invisible - A former child soldier from Uganda comes to visit the Chipettes school. Out of all the kids, Jen is the most touched by his story. She and Simon organize a fundraising event. Jen finds however, that no one seems to care about these kids. She can't understand why.

Key song - ?

(5) 27. Drama Queens - Brittany and Charlene both want to win the title of school Drama Queen, and they desperately try to make the other fail in the school's acting talents show. Eventually neither of them earns it, because they spent so much time fighting, they forgot to focus on the task at hand.

Key song - Hit me Baby One More Time - by Brittany Spears (very dramatic)

(6) 28. Alvin's Pizzeria - Alvin, looking to make some money, opens his own pizzeria at the suggestion of Theodore. Ellie and Simon, being the sensible ones, can see that Alvin is ripping his costumers off. Together they must find a way to foil his money making schemes.

As usual though, Alvin ultimately learns nothing.

Key song - That's Amore

(7) 29. The Exchange - Jen is going to Canada for a three month school project (something to do with science), ands her replacement (Sarah the Canadian Chipmunk) is everything she wants to be in life. In other words, she's not klutzy, she's confidant ( but not arrogent like Brit and Alvin), and she's a strong person. Alvin and Brittany, must swollow their pride, and do something to remind Jen, just how much they love her, before she leaves for Canada.

Key song: ?

(8) 30. Unplanned - A friend of Charlene's at school, is faced with an unplanned teen pregnancy. This episode tackles the tough subjkect of teen pregnacy, without btaking a religious rout. The Chipettes and Ms. Miller also have differing opinions on abortion. In the end, everything works out okay, but personal feelings are tested in this hard hitting episode.

Key song: Some song about an unplanned pregnancy

(9) 31. Cirque Du Disaster - Brit and Alvin butt heads in an attempt to come up with the best Chipmunks themed Cirque Du Soliel show. This episode feattures many of Eleanor's athletic talents, as well as numerous goofs by Jeanette. Appearances by real Cirque performers.

Key song: At least a couple of songs from Cirque shows (Chipmunked of course)

(10) 32. Oh Canada - Jen talks with her family on Skype, telling them all about her experiences so far in Canada. At the same time, Sarah emails her family (claming she is homesick). Char finds out later at school, and decides to be Sarah's friend. Brit unfortunatly wants to outfriend Char, and this sets off another anoying rant between them. Sarah and Ellie end up alone at lunch. This sets off an interesting turn of events.

Key song: ?

(11) 33. Strange Feelings - Ellie is spending more and more time with Sarah. Sarah, she finds, enjoys many of the same things she does. She begins to think she's developing feelings for her. This makes her nervous, and so she goes to ask Dave for advice (because she knows that Ms. Miller has rather old age views on some topics). Dave explains that there are many kinds of love in the world. Ellie asks if she can love Theodore and Sarah at the same time, and Dave says yes. Ellie decides to become a bisexual in this interesting turn of events.

Key song: I Only Wanna be With You - By Alix Dobkin

(12) 34. Just Dance - Theodore is confused and hurt by what he views as Eleanor dumping him, for someone else. Ellie struggles under a crushing load of guilt. She really likes Sarah, but she really likes Theodore as well. What's worse, a school dance is coming up. Ellie doesn't know who to ask to the dance. She ponders over what to do, until Alvin approaches her with a friendly suggestion, that proves that sometimes even he can be a true friend.

Key song: Just Dance (modified version) and Born This Way - both by Lady Gaga

(13) 35. Flight of the Denominator - Jen is finally coming back from Canada. While traveling back, the brainy Chipette helps a young boy struggling with his math homework. Back home, Simon and Brittany butt heads over plans to welcome Jen back home. Sarah and Ellie and Theo go to the airport to pick her up. Sarah then leaves to go back to Canada, giving Ellie a kiss before she goes, telling her to never give up on love. Theo puts his arm around Ellie, and the three munks head back to the Miller house. Once there, everyone wants to hear all about Jen's time in Canada. She tells long detailed (and by detailed I mean boring) stories about Canadian customes, and her time at school over there. Simon however, is the only one who seems remotely interested. All is back to normal... Well as normal as it ever gets for the munks.

Key song - ?

(14) 36. Passtime - Brittany gets mad (oh who knows why?), and swings a baseball bat through the air, accidently wacking the ball that Eleanor tosses (because she was mad about something too). Sadly for them, Ellie's coach just happened to be driving past their house. He see's the hit, and asks Brittany to join the team. Brit point blank refuses, but when Ellie's foot starts acting up (remember Season 1 Camp Brittany) she may have no other choice. She gets Jen to go out for her.

Key song: ?

(15) 37. Murder She Quote - Jen participates in a national famous quotes competition, where all the quotes are from famous mystery writers. While no actual murder takes place in this episode, the pressure Jen finds herself under due to school bullies harrasing her, gets her so upset that she nearly loses the contest. Good ol' Simon is there to offer moral support though, and everything works out in the end.

Key song: Just the Way You Are - by Bruno Mars (sung by Si to Jen)

(16) 38. The Miller Journals - The girls find a dusty old box while cleaning out the box contains some old journals. Ms. Miller and the girls go over their family history, and both Brit, and Alvin are excited to hear that one of the jornals contains a secret message, that leads to the Miller family's secret treasure.

Key song: ?

(17) 39. The Great Dissapoinment - Always the drama queen, Brit has become covinced, that the world will come to an end, if she doesn't get some expensive beauty product by week's end. At first, no one believes her, but when a big earthquake happens on the weekend, some of thenm start to put stock into what she's saying. Alvin thinks it could be exciting. Simon and Jen, however don't think the world is ending. In the end, Alvin suffers yet another dissapointment.

Key song: It's the End of the World (as we know it) - by R.E.M

(18) 40. Munky Mia - A parody of Mama Mia, this episode is basically a condensed version of the Mama Mia movie, and contains a few of the songs from it.

Exact roles of each character not known (Ms. Miller would likely play Donna)

Key songs: Honey Honey, Mama Mia, Dancing Queen, Does Your Mother Know, Super Trouper

(19) 41. Catwoman - Ellie finds a lost kitten on her way home from the gym. She falls in love with it, and brings it home much to the annoyance of Brittany (not to mention the cat they already have). Ellie wants to be a good mother figure to the kitten, but Ms. Miller reminds her that the kitten probably belongs to someone, and so Ellie goes looking for the owners. What she finds however, leads her to think that the kitten was lucky to escape. This episode deals largely with acts of animal cruelty, and hoarding. In the end, the cats are all rescued, and the kitten goes to live with a new loving family.

Key song: Meow - by Charel Wheeler

(20) 42. Brittany Spear Fishing - Brittany accomponies her uncle (let's call him Billy) on a fishing trip. It was suggested by Ms. Miller, who despite Brit's constant complaining about such outings, doesn't seem to get, that high society girls like her, just don't do things like that. After much fussing however, Brittany agrees to go, and actually ends up having a pretty good time. Although that may be because she won first place in a fishing contest (the name of this episode is a pun, as with Murder She Quote).

Key song: ?

(21) 43. Law & no Order - Alvin is accused of vandalizing a promotional poster of Eleanor (presumably out of retaliation for beating his soccer team). Alvin, of course claims he didn't do it, Eleanor is willing to considor the possibility it was someone else, Brittany is all hot to downsize his reputation by proving that he did... and Jeanette is simply aloof (as always).

Key song: ? Something about detectives

(22) 44. Golden Tommorow - In the season finale for season 2, the Chipettes and the Chipmunks, must help Charlene when her obsessive fan tracks her down. Dave offers to hide her at the Seville recidence. While there, Charlene admits to Alvin that she's still in love with him. Alvin (being a bit of a jerk) can't resist her, and the two share a passionate kiss. The kiss is unfortunately, witnessed through the window across the street by Brittany. Ellie and Theo are also having dating troubles, because Theo feels underappreciated and left out. So Ellie sets out to prove him wrong. As for Simon and Jen, well they seem to be doing pretty well... Oh and they end up being the victim's of a kidnapping.

TO BE CONTINUED

Key song: ?


End file.
